Bones: The Widow's Son in the Windshield
"The Widow's Son in the Windshield" is the first episode of season three of the TV series Bones and the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ian Toynton and written by series creator Hart Hanson. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, September 25th, 2007 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Booth and Brennan investigate the skull of a concert violinist named Gavin Nichols. Their investigation leads them to believe that a serial killer with a penchant for medieval ritualism may be loose in Washington, D.C. Meanwhile, Jack and Angela hire a private investigator to track down Angela's ex-husband in the hopes of having her previous marriage annulled. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 3AKY01 * This episode is dedicated to the late Mario Jackson (1961-2007). * Beginning with this episode, David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel are also credited as producers on the series. * Actor Christopher Mulrooney is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This episode begins the Gormogon subplot, which runs throughout several episodes in season three. * First appearance of Doctor Clark Edison. He appears next in "The Verdict in the Soup". * Zack Addy returns to the Jeffersonian in this episode. Allusions Bloopers Quotes * Doctor Camille Saroyan: You arrested the Deputy Director of the Secret Service for voyeurism. * Special Agent Seeley Booth: Yeah. Bones in her office? * Doctor Camille Saroyan: That is awesome! And really, really stupid! You gotta love a self-destructive man with values. .... * Doctor Temperance Brennan: How do I say this in a way that makes sense to Booth? * Doctor Camille Saroyan: Something chewed on the skull. * Special Agent Seeley Booth: Oh, like a bear or a dog? * Doctor Camille Saroyan: Human, Booth. Dr. Brennan is saying human. * Doctor Temperance Brennan: In the vernacular, our victim's face was chewed off by a cannibal. * Special Agent Seeley Booth: away the rest of his hot dog Okay. .... * Angela Montenegro: Sweetie, this is not one of those things where you try to keep a secret and I ferret out the truth. This is where I tell you something that's true so you can catch up to your own reality. * Doctor Temperance Brennan: Angela, I have no idea what you are talking about. * Angela Montenegro: Which actually proves my point. I really I love you to bits and pieces, sweetie. I know, you love me back. We'll talk again when you catch up. .... * Doctor Camille Saroyan: Usually when you get all blustery, its 'cause you think something's your fault. * Special Agent Seeley Booth: Yeah, well. You know... I did arrest her father for murder. She could be having trouble with that. * Doctor Camille Saroyan: Yeah. Exposing a parent to the death penalty can have a chilling effect on a partnership. See also External Links * * "The Widow's Son in the Windshield" at the TV IV * "The Widow's Son in the Windshield" at the TV DB * "The Widow's Son in the Windshield" at TV.com guide * "The Widow's Son in the Windshield" at TV Rage.com * "The Widow's Son in the Windshield" at the Bones Wiki References * Cannibalism; Jeffersonian Institute; FBI; National Mall; Royal Diner; Skull; Washington, D.C. ---- Category:Bones/Episodes Category:Bones/Season 3 episodes Category:2007/Episodes